


A Day At Court

by Mx_Maxie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bratting, Dom/sub, Edging, F/F, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Multiple, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sugar-Sweet Condescension, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Maxie/pseuds/Mx_Maxie
Summary: They kneel before her, ready and willing to obey her every order. Or, at least one of them does.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 58





	A Day At Court

There’s no specific tell, never just one thing that calls a court session, but they can never miss it anyway. When their Princess leans back in her seat, any seat, with her legs splayed and a sweet-sharp smirk that shudders down their spines. When she lifts one hand to prop her chin and lets the other fall along her thigh, fingers just barely brushing the crotch of her pants, skirts, shorts, whatever she might be wearing that day.

There’s no special way or secret phrase but when her voice boils down sugarsweet and her eyes drop, so do they. One to her knees, always her knees, like a good maid should, and the other falls right next to her. Or maybe  _ she  _ goes to their Princess’ side instead. Usually she’s the Consort and has the privilege of straddling their Princess’ thigh, of mouthing at a slender throat while their darling Highness lays out her decrees. 

And sometimes, oh sometimes their Princess prefers having her pets play with each other. Her maid eating out her Consort while never getting a touch herself, left to leak and whine and make  _ such  _ a mess of herself. Or her maid getting fucked silly, thanking her Princess between stuttering-stammering breaths, and never cumming. Not ever without permission.

Mmm so what does she want tonight? Lounging in her plush chair with thighs spread and lips stained red, what would their Princess like to see? 

A delicate touch to her shoulder has her looking up-up at their lovely Consort, eyes already dark, smile so sharp, and bites her lip on a shiver. Oh she knows that smile, and all the pretty things that come after it. 

Choking on her fingers and ruining her orgasms, riding a toy with tears in her eyes and her clit leaking-weeping against her thigh. Or mmm, or maybe she’ll get squeezed between them both, become a toy for the night, a sweet heat for their Princess to fuck while her Consort fucks her mouth shut. Which will it be, whichever could it be? 

“Hands and knees, pretty slut,” Mistress coos, patting her cheek, stroking her jaw and catching her face when she tries to turn. Tries to look to their Highness for guidance, because their Princess is the only one allowed to order anything and  _ she  _ hasn’t said a word yet. 

Oh but she can’t look though, the hand holding her still has a grip too strong to break and the fingers digging in are painfully good. Hold her jaw perfect-tight and force her to keep her eyes on her Mistress, not her Princess. Which isn’t how court goes but she doesn’t think that’s bad, not breaking any rules, just keeping things interesting. 

“I said hands and knees,” Mistress hums, smile brittle, grip harder and she sighs as her eyes flutter. Threaten to roll back in her head already because she’s already dropped so far, but not far enough to be bad, never far enough to disobey. 

So she lifts up and forward, fixes herself onto hands and knees like Mistress asked while Princess watches just out of sight to their side. Usually they face her, so she can have the best view of her pretty whore being broken apart piece by slutty piece. Oh but not tonight, tonight she keeps her eyes on her Mistress, who’s standing over her, who’s waiting for her to get into position. 

With her legs spread invitingly wide, with her clit already hard and ever so slightly wet. Head down, further-lower until her cheek touches her daintily folded hands and her back arches in the way that shows off her ass just perfect. Because she’s got such a nice ass, so pretty their Princess says, bruises so nice her Mistress purrs.

She could turn her face to watch their Princess now, lay her cheek on her hand and look at her lovely Highness from the corner of her eye but no. There’s a reason she was turned away, of course there was, and she’s a good little maid who always knows what her Mistress wants even without words. 

And, when the first smack cracks across her ass, sharp and sweet, she smiles into her moan and wiggles her ass for more.

-0-0-0-

She watches, amused, as her darling dear spanks their sweet slut. Precise slaps to the ass they both love so much, smacks that make her moan, hits that stain her skin red. From the tips of her ears to the hidden away dip of her chest, oh her cheeks must be ruddy-hot right about now, but she can’t see them. Which is...not how this goes. 

She’s the Princess, she always sees, she  _ deserves  _ to see. Her slut’s sweet mouth open with every obscene moan, her darling’s sharp smirk as she kneels behind their pet. She deserves to have their attention on her while they play together, because she’s the one  _ letting  _ them play, but no. No?

For some reason they’re both facing away, towards the way instead of her, wrapped up in each other...without her. Which is against the rules. How dare they leave her out, even if they  _ do  _ make the prettiest pair. 

They’ve played together so many times that they know exactly how hard and how fast and how rough, and it’s a joy to watch. When her darling’s hand cracks just a touch lower, just a shade closer to the inside of plump thighs where the real prize is bobbing-leaking to the floor. When her sweetheart keens and throws her head back, exposes her throat, because oh that was  _ vicious _ , and oh god that was  _ good _ . 

She watches with a burning piece of frustration in her gut. Annoyance at just how wrapped up in each other they are and not paying a single bit of attention to her. Stopping just short of a pout when her sweetheart grinds down against nothing with a moan in her mouth instead of  _ her  _ name. Of how her sweet girl’s not even looking her way with the bleary-teary eyes that she  _ loves _ . 

She wants to huff and sniff and turn her nose up at the way neither of them is paying her the slightest bit of attention except...well except she can see the sneaky little hint of a smirk. The one that her  _ darling dear _ is trying to hide in their sweetheart’s hair, but oh ho no no, she can see it. The wicked little thing that splits into a grin when their sweetheart  _ mewls  _ like such a pretty kitty.

Neither of them glances her way, not as she covers her mouth, or leans forward in her seat. They don’t see her curling sneer or the narrowed squint of her eyes as she watches them, hungry and jealous but not stepping in. That’s what her darling dear  _ wants _ , the Princess to step in and punish her for presuming so much. 

Oh but no, oh but not yet. She wants to see how far her darling will go, how many rules she’ll break, flaunt, and use to taunt her gracious Princess. 

“Please, please, please,” is all their sweetheart can whine. Drool snaking down her chin, sweat gleaming as she keeps herself still, perfectly still, and waits for the next spank. There’s no rhythm to it, no pattern to pick out and get used to, their darling is good at that. Good at this, and she could be  _ such  _ a good girl too, if only she’d asked permission first. 

Instead of just doing whatever she liked, as she liked. The show she’s putting on is lovely, oh it’s deliciously dirty, but it’s naughty too. All for her pleasure and at her discretion, which isn’t how this works. No no. Even though they both love their sweetheart whimpering and moaning like the sweet little slut she is, clit hard between her legs, bruised ass on display.

Mmm, and even if this little show wasn’t by her word, there’s no reason she can’t enjoy it. After all, it’s got everything she loves: her favourite girls riling each other up, both of them that specially type of leaking-panting desperate that makes her clit twitch. Ohh they’re even draped over, pressed against each other, her darling rutting against their sweetheart’s bruised ass and plucking breathy little whimpers out of her. 

And the only thing that’s missing, is her of course, but she’ll finish the picture soon. Almost, nearly there. Oh yes, the end’s in her sweetheart’s trembling thighs and clutching hands, searching-searching for anything to hold onto and finding nothing. The poor dove, she needs something to ground her-hold her-keep her from jolting out of her bones when she’s finally allowed to cum.

For the first time of course, because there’ll be more after, oh she’s got such plans for after. But first, this one. Just a little more, just a little harder.

-0-0-0-

She’s the darling, she’s the switch, she’s the precious little bitch that likes to toe the line and bend the rules. How far until they break? How far until their Princess snaps? 

Tonight, well tonight she’s not sure. She’s already got so far, their kitten bent over and presenting for her, begging for more. A spank, a hand, the barest brush of fingers on her aching dick. Something to help her over the edge, permission to let her cum.

“Please, please, please,” is all she can say, the poor thing. Already dropped down into that lazy-hazy place where it’s easy to just do as you’re told and be a good girl. 

And  **_she’s_ ** being a very good girl. Following the rules without needing to be told twice, reacting to what’s not said so very precise. She deserves to cum, and maybe she will, if their Princess decides she’s earned it. 

Because their Princess is watching, eagle eyed and hungry. Leaning forward in her seat, lips parted so sweet; she wants to interrupt, put herself in the middle of everything and take charge like always, but she’s holding herself at bay. She’s playing into the game, waiting to see how far her darling girl takes this, how disobedient she wants to be tonight.

Will she make their kitten cum or not? Will she remember  _ who  _ their orgasms, both of them, belong to or will she be a naughty little thief and take what’s not hers?

Their Princess is literally on the edge of her seat, waiting-watching, and their kitten’s on an edge of her own. Hips rocking, rutting against nothing, oh that feels so good underneath her, that perfect ass against her own dick.  _ She  _ could cum just like this, rocking into that lovely softness, could make a mess all over her kitty’s back. 

Or she could cum all over kitty’s pretty face. Paint it with strings of cum and her kitten would be a perfect little whore and lick it allll up. Maybe she’d beg for more, crawl over to their Princess and beg to suck her dick, have her royal Highness cum down her hot throat? 

“Does my kitty wanna cum?” she asks, looking over her shoulder at their lovely Princess. Her blown wide eyes and curled back sneer, her fingers digging into the plush arms of her chair.

She could stop them, say no and their sweet kitten would never, but that’s not the game they’re playing tonight, is it?

“Yes Mistress, yes, yes, yes,” keened under her, back arching even further. She locks eyes with the Princess and smiles her sweetest smile as she reaches down-down, to wrap her hand around a sticky-messy dick. One that twitches in her hand and makes their kitty whimper like a pained thing.

“Go ahead.”

And their kitten does. 

Mewling breathless and pitched, rocking back into her Mistress’ dick. She fucks into the loose fist she’s offered, working her hips like the perfect little slut she is. Cumming from a touch, breaking with a word, god she’s perfect. 

And the mess she’s making isn’t even the best part, not even the sweetest piece. Because, over her shoulder and behind their backs, their Princess is snarling. Teeth grit and growling, getting to her feet and prowling towards them while their kitten makes the most of her first orgasm. 

First because there’ll be more, after this little display how could there not be? Their Princess deserves her chance to play after all, her chance to take control of her court and her loves and show why  _ she’s  _ the Princess. 

And it starts with a hand in her hair, ripping her head back, forcing her into a arch. One that brings her face to face with her snarling-smiling Princess and shivers in her gut, almost like regret, mostly like anticipation. Because oh there it is, there it  _ fucking  _ is.

The fist curling tighter, pulling harder, and the hand wrapping around her throat with a thumb pressed to her runaway pulse. Holding her there, so easy and still, telling her that there’s nowhere to go and nothing to do except accept her punishment for breaking the rules. 

“Look the mess you’ve made, precious,” their Princess croons, glancing at their kitten resting on her haunches now, moaning into her wrist. She’s been a good girl, the perfect girl, the one that’ll get a reward for being  _ so  _ very good. 

“Why don’t you clean it up with that pretty mouth?”

But the grip never loosens, never goes slack. The fingers in her hair hold her there, the hand around her throat is a steady thing, and every breath comes shallow-slow as she waits. Staring up into those sharp eyes, tracing those curled lips, waiting for what she wants. What she’s been pushing for. 

“Or is it only good for giving away things that don’t belong to you?”

A growl that snaps in her gut and bobs in her throat before it’s eaten up by a huff, a kiss, her Prin _ cess _ . Kissing her so hard and deep, nipping with sharp teeth that always stop short of making her bleed.  _ Fuck  _ yes. Fuck  _ please _ . 

Maybe she moans, maybe she whines, she’s not sure. All she knows is that she’s getting exactly what she wanted, and giving her Princess exactly what she needed. A little bit of wicked release, a place to put her pent up stress where it’ll make all three of them feel so fucking good. 

A place where she can squeeze tight and fuck harder and take control over something-someone. Have all of it, take it all, rule with a delicate silver fist over the subjects that adore her most of all.

“On the bed sweetheart,” she orders, licking the taste of submission off her lips and never loosening her grip, “we’re going to show this naughty girl what happens to rule breakers.”

And their kitten goes. Scrambling out from under both of them on legs that shake and shiver but never falter. Climbing up onto the bed and arranging herself on the pillows just the way their Princess likes. Such a good girl. 

“And you’ll get to watch while I fuck her,” their Princess purrs, stroking her throat velvet soft, “slow and deep just the way  _ you  _ like, make her cum again and again until she can’t anymore.”

Hand in her hair turning her head to watch their kitten, her blushed skin and bruised ass. Her clit already perking up again, listening just as hard as she is.

“Because she was good and she deserves to cum as many times as I want, but you,” and their Princess isn’t even looking at her, “you will just have to kneel here and watch us. Edging yourself of course, but not cumming, not even once.” 

And that should make her beg for forgiveness, promise to be good and apologise for being such a brat. But her heartbeat trips and her breath stutters and yes-yes-yes she wants that. She  _ wants  _ to watch them,  _ she  _ wants to edge for them, while they touch and kiss and fuck without ever looking at her.

Oh they’ll be so-so pretty, gorgeous, out of this world beautiful. And she’ll get to see, have a mouthwatering show put on just for her. Their Princess was even kind enough to let her touch, sweet Princess, gracious Highness. 

Her throat’s dry, thick with need-want-God fuck please!, but she manages one rattling rasp, “Yes, Princess.”

She gets a radiant smile in reply, and a soft kiss dropped to the corner of her lips.

“ _ There’s _ my darling,” their Princess sighs, and turns her back on her. Exactly the way she wanted from the very start. 


End file.
